op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol D. Bage
Appearance General Appearance Bage has a scar coming up the left side of his cheek, stemming from his neck and shoulder originating from a Devil Fruit users ability at a young age. He has a build similar to Luffy's; sporting a bedhead like hairstyle, usually a bandana of sorts and beady, black eyes. He looks like a cross between Ace and Luffy in terms of facial features. Has a stud earring on each sides lobe as well as one long, gold earing going up part of his ear. Personality Bage is loyal, stubborn, intelligent and blunt. Wearing his heart on his sleeve; he's always willing to jump in and aid his friends and family. Even those he sees suffering. Very adaptive and strong willed due to his background growing up. Character Background Not sure where he's originally from, Bage's oldest memories are a blur. Mainly because of the traumatizing events, his mind has blocked it out. Ending up in Loguetown thanks to the efforts of a close, family friend; Bage started a life as a low class boy running amidst other delinquents. Unknown to him as to why he's always caught in large events, he suffered a painful wound from a DF user at the age of 8. Being his 3rd year in Loguetown, many folk were familiar with the boy. The family friend, Essa Noztif; raised him but ultimately lost her life when a band of low end pirates attacked. The Marines dispatched of the gang, quick. But not before she died protecting Bage and he suffered a severe wound. A few years following, he was kept busy by several people who felt bad. Given a run down apartment, an old shop keeper happily covered the cost since it sat above his shop. Bage would then go onto not only fighting bandits with some buddies, but brawling for cash in one on one fights. Not only to carry his own weight, but to try his utmost not to be a burden at all. Now just turning 16, he decided the only thing for him to do, was to help those similar and make his own organization not controlled by wealthy government officials. The pirate life always appealed to him, but he always felt it was far fetched. Until the old shop keeper told the boy to chase his dream. Getting the old man's blessing. He asked some of his brawling buddies, but to no avail as some were comfortable as is. Now he sets on his journey. Trying to find the best mates and enter the grand line with his eyes on becoming a yonko. Knowing yonko have territory they all abuse or protect, it dawned on him that this could be it. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: — Aspects # Has the will of D. # Stubborn # Intelligent Stat Points You have 80 points to spend on your starter statistics and 50 points to spend on your capabilities. (26 now after fighting style pricing). Abilities Ability Name Sol does not own any unique abilities. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Wild brawling Bage doesn't really have a fighting style. He's more of a wild brawler. Throwing punches or kicks in ways most wouldn't consider. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters